


Memories

by shayasar



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayasar/pseuds/shayasar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day he would leave him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

It was still dark when Ianto woke up, turning around and feeling for the figure he expected on the other side of the bed, but his hand hit only empty space. Sliding it over the vacant spot on the mattress he lifted his head to gaze at the alarm clock. 

It was 3:41 am. Where was Jack? 

Now wide awake, he sat up and rubbed his eyes, then, swinging his legs from the bed, he stood up, grabbed the blanket from the chest at the foot of the bed and wrapped it around himself. Padding on bare feet through his flat, his gaze fell on the faint glow coming out from under the living room door. When he pushed down the handle and opened the door, he had to blink a few times as the light from the standard lamp hit his eyes. 

Jack sat in the big armchair, a photo album on his lap. He looked up when Ianto entered the room and smiled half heartedly. 

"Hey..." 

Pulling the blanket closer around himself, Ianto padded over to Jack, smiling at his lover. 

"Hey, what are you doing?" 

"I couldn't sleep." 

"I can see that." 

"I didn't want to wake you." 

"Well, as I'm awake now, you could tell me, what you're doing." Nudging at the photo album, Ianto indicated to Jack, he should lift it. When the older man's lap was free, Ianto pulled his blanket away and climbed on Jack's lap, pulling his legs up and curling against the other man's chest. 

"Don't you think, you're a bit too old and too tall for that?" Jack chuckled, but slid his arms around his lover and pulled him close. 

Ianto wiggled a bit to find a comfortable position before finally draping the blanket over them. 

"Nope, I think this is just perfect." Snuggling closer to Jack, he put his head on his lover’s strong shoulder and indicated with a nod to the photo album that was now tucked between Jack and the arm rest. "Wanna show me, what you were looking at?" 

"You should know, it's your photo album," Jack grinned and pulled the album out and opened it with one hand, his other hand being trapped behind Ianto. 

"Why were you looking at photos of me as a kid?" 

"Just because." 

"Because what?" 

"I..." Jack sighed and took a breath before trying again. "Because I want to memorize every bit of your life, I want to remember your tooth gap when you were five and grinned like mad into the camera, proudly holding the tooth up. I want to remember your evil grin, when you put a frog on your sister's tummy, I want to remember the happy smile when you got that skateboard you wished for. I want to remember your satisfied smile when you graduated." 

"But you weren't there when all that happened." 

"But I wish I had been. Because as much time as we might have together, it will never be enough. I want as many memories of you as I can get." Jack's voice had faded to a whisper and a tear rolled down his cheek while his finger gently traced the picture of a madly grinning Ianto. 

The younger man swallowed hard, he knew he would leave Jack behind one day. One day he would cross the line to the place Jack could never follow and he feared that day, he feared to leave Jack behind. Leave him behind and alone. He wished there was a way to stay with Jack forever, but that’s all what it was, wishful thinking. 

"Oh Jack..." Pulling the older man in a tender hug, Ianto tried to fight back the tears. He needed to be strong. "I will give you many more memories before you have to go on without me. I promise." 

Jack only nodded mutely and pressed the slim body of his lover against his chest, holding on for dear life, burning this moment in his memories as well.

FIN**


End file.
